


Two of a Mind

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Niall, Kitten Harry, Kitten Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall misses Harry so Zayn and Louis let them loose at a hybrid amusement park for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Mind

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Fall" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Looks like a lot of people like the fluffy one shot for Harry's birthday so I guess this is like a continuation of that?? Let me know if you want more of this kitten Narry stuff :3

It's been a while since Niall saw the cute brunet kitten with the curls and he misses him terribly. It's something about the way he smelled, so friendly and warm and home. 

He lets out a mewl, demanding Zayn's attention.

Zayn looks away from his laptop screen. They are in the living room, Zayn sat on the sofa as Niall lies curled across his lap with Zayn stroking his kitten ears every once in a while. He just had dinner so he is in that muzzy state of content and sleepy.

"What is it, Nialler?" Zayn asks, hands going to scratch between Niall's ears automatically.

'Harry," Niall mews, purring and pushing his head into Zayn's hand a little more. "Want Harry."

Realisation dawns on Zayn's face. "Oh, you miss Harry?" Niall nods, turning his face to lick at Zayn's palm. Then he rubs his hair into it again. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Niall purrs, now nuzzling into Zayn's neck. "Want 'im here."

"Do you want me to give him a ring then? Tell Louis to come over?" Niall nods enthusiastically.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Louis arrive and the moment Harry walks through the threshould, Niall throws himself at the taller kitten and playfully tackles him down to the ground. Harry lets out a joyful squeal and retaliates by nipping at Niall's exposed throat and their humans watch them play fight with a fond smile.

"Where's a fuckin' camera when I need one?' Louis complains, smiling so widely at the cute scene in front of them.

"I know right? I knew that Nialler is so social when he wants to be but seems like he is getting along real well with Harry. I before I ringed you, he kept saying 'want Harry' in that adorable accent of his."

"Haz's been the same way too. He mewls out Niall's name in his sleep and he has looked so sad lately and I'd been wondering why. I wish Harry could talk a bit more but then, you know."

Just then, Niall lets out a loud hiss and Zayn and Louis turn towards them in alarm. Niall has Harry's hands pinned above his head yet the younger kitten refuses to give up, squirming underneath Niall. Niall's eyes have gone slitted and gold-blue and Harry is very much the same. The blond leans in to bite at Harry's lips but Harry seems to have other ideas. He parts his lips slightly in an invitation and Niall takes it.

They kiss like little primary school kids, soft and hesitant and a whole lot of awkward. Once they figure it out, though, it's so cute and chaste, lips moulding into one another. Niall is a bit more adventurous, and he grips the back of Harry's head, tangling his fingers into the curls. Harry squirms a little, startled by the sudden change in Niall's demeanor but adapts to it quickly. Soon enough, they are snogging and it's still so innocent and cute that their humans coo over them.

"We should arrange for them to spend a day together or summat," Louis muses. 

"They just opened an amusement park designed for hybrids. It's got trainers who can deal with hybrids so I reckon it should be safe."

"Alright," Louis grins. "It's a date."

They return to gazing at their hybrid boys, who have dozed off with their lips still upon each other's and hands intertwined.

 

-

 

"Okay Nialler. You and Harry are going to spend the day just by yourselves. Be good and make sure to have fun."

Niall nods, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt. He hates wearing clothes half the time but he knows that he can't go outside without some clothes on. "See Harry?" he asks, head tilting to the side.

"Yes babe. You are gonna see Harry and go on rides and stuff."

The blond smiles, ears perking up and tailing swishing behind him in excitement.

 

Twenty minutes later, they get off the tube and go up the stairs. Niall is so full of energy, bounding all around Zayn and purring whenever Zayn is on the phone with Louis. Apparently Harry is very much the same, eager for his date with Niall.

When they see each other, they go up to each other and rub noses together. Niall licks at the place between Harry's dark brown ears and the younger of the two purrs, eyes slipping closed. Louis takes a couple pictures, muttering about how he was going to end up with an overdose of cuteness.

The queue is quite long and Zayn wishes that he had thought of something that requires less patience. Finally, it's their turn to buy the tickets and Zayn buys them hastily.

"Have fun, love," Zayn says, putting the paper bracelet around Niall's wrist. "Don't let go of Harry's hand, yeah?"

Niall nods, practically vibrating with the purrs that are leaving his mouth. Harry is pressed to his back and he is currently nosing at Niall's neck, occasionally licking at the sensitive patch of skin.

Niall holds Harry's hand and together, they go into the amusement park. It's big and so loud and there are so many others like him and Harry. He can see hybrids of all species walking about, either with or without their human guardians. He tugs Harry closer to him self-consciously.

Harry leans in to lick at his cheeks, in a soothing motion. Niall leans back and nuzzling the side of Harry's neck, purring contentedly.

The first ride they go on is a roller coaster, with two massive loops that has Niall yowling in excitement. Harry eyes the monstrosity wearily, tugging Niall's hand away. But Niall being Niall insists that they go on it and Harry acquiesces.

They are sat in the very front row and Niall grins as he looks to Harry. Harry, on the other hand, is terrified. He squeezes Niall's hand and the other hybrid grips his hand in encouragement. It's hellish for Harry, the jittery path up the first hill and that brief moment of suspension right before the cart rolls down the hill. He shrieks and his ears fall flat into his hair, scared for his life. Niall senses Harry's distress and tightens his hold on Harry's hand. By the time they are at the last twist, though, Harry is paler than a sheet and Niall regrets his stubbornness.

"Niall sowwy," he mumbles as they dismount the coaster.

Harry shakes his head, curls falling into his face messily but his ears remain hidden.

The blond kitten steps forward to take Harry's face into his hands and tilt his head down a bit. He smiles at him, leaning in closer. Harry can't stand the wait, so he lunges forward and accidentally bumps his nose into Niall's a bit too hard. Niall only laughs and just goes on to kiss him.

It's like their kiss last night, except more tender and careful. Harry eases into quickly and wants more. He lets Niall lick into his mouth, eyes closing in pleasure and his tail sweeping the air behind him. Niall purrs, and it feels really nice.

After what seems like forever, they part. Harry jerks his chin toward the bumper cars and Niall nods.

 

A couple hours pass and they have been on pretty much all the rides at the park. They make their way to the concession for some food.

Harry is a bit clumsy, so he bumps into a puppy hybrid. The hybrid is broad and snarls at the slighter kitten hybrid. There is a small dog tag around his neck that reads 'Liam'.

"Bad kitty," he growls, his husky ears angled forwards. 

"Harry sowwy," Niall says in Harry's defense, knowing that Harry is proper scared. He trembles, head buried in Niall's back.

"He say sorry, not you," he huffs, and barks impatiently.

"Sowwy," Harry mews quietly, tears in his eyes.

"Stupid kittens," Liam snarls, snapping his teeth at Harry and Harry jumps back. tears flowing down his face.

"He say he sowwy!" Niall says indignantly.

"Back off, blondie," Liam shoves at Niall.

Harry leaps forward and tackles Liam to the ground, Niall, aghast, tries to pull Harry off. It's obvious that with the size difference, Harry will end up with the worse casualties.

"Haz," Niall mewls, hauling him off. "Ferris wheel?"

Harry glares at the puppy hybrid, who sneers at him. Eventually, he breaks his staring contest with Liam and nods.

"Thank you," Niall says, licking at Harry's nose. Harry shrugs, reaching up to cup Niall's cheek.

The queue for the Ferris wheel isn't terribly long, so it gives them time to eat their cotton candies and corndogs before it is their time to go on the little bucket-like compartment. Harry grins, because he's seen films. In the films, when the couple get to the top of the Ferris wheel they always kiss. And it's pure coincidence that the sun is about to set.

Like something out of a movie, Niall starts to lean in with his eyes closed as they near the top. And just as the sun drops below the horizon, Niall's soft lips press against Harry's and they are kissing. It's nice, because everything about NIall radiates happiness and home and a mate and Harry likes that a lot.

 

Shortly after the Ferris wheel and the kiss, Zayn and Louis come to pick them up. By the smiles that are plastered on both hybrids' faces, they know that the date went really well.

Louis decides to sleep over at Zayn's and Niall is more than happy to let Harry share his bed. They kiss for a long while before Harry yawns loudly, mewling and pawing at Niall's chest sleepily. Niall licks a broad strip up Harry's ear, grooming it as Harry falls asleep. He falls asleep soon after, with his tail wrapped around Harry's waist protectively and his arms encircling Harry as well.


End file.
